Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a sheet feeder.
Related Art
A sheet feeder has been known that includes a flap configured to swing between a standby position and a sheet feeding position. When the flap is in the standby position, sheet feeding in a sheet feeding direction is forbidden. Meanwhile, when the flap is in the sheet feeding position, sheet feeding in the sheet feeding direction is permitted. By a flap spring, the flap is urged toward the standby position from sheet feeding position. In the sheet feeding, the flap is pushed by a sheet being fed by a set roller, and is swung from the standby position to the sheet feeding position.